


He made my doll heart light up with joy

by crookedspoon



Series: Married Alive [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Piper has noticed some tension in her facial muscles since she's allowed the Greywaren to access the house when Colin is not around to complain. He is determined to be a nuisance and demand all of Piper's attention, which she likes to keep for herself.





	He made my doll heart light up with joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galateaofthewestside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/gifts).



> For Day #26 "Mirror Sex" at Kinktober and #27 "Cage" at Inktober for writers.

Piper has never wanted children. On a theoretical and aesthetic level, she could appreciate that combining her genes with Colin's would create exceptionally beautiful babies, but that's about as far as it goes.

She wants nothing to do with childrearing. Children require attention and nerves, and even if she were to hire a wet nurse and a nanny, she is certain that a day would come when she could not slip out of engaging with her kid. Like graduation, or a wedding, or bailing them out of jail.

She feels a headache coming on just imagining it.

The noise of these brats alone, ugh!

Piper prefers to remain the sole recipient of her attention. Also, she doesn't want to worry about wrinkles prematurely. All the mothers she knows from her many engagements at first looked radiant during their pregnancy, but once the bun is out of the oven, they physically aged by at least ten years in as many weeks.

Piper would like to pass, thank you.

The thing is, Piper has noticed some tension in her facial muscles since she's allowed the Greywaren to access the house when Colin is not around to complain. She's certain that what she's experiencing is the sort of frustration a parent must feel when their toddler is learning to walk and suddenly everything has to be kept out of it its reach.

The boy is too curious for his own good, the way he's going through drawers as if expecting to find some nickels forgotten in the corners. Or perhaps he's that bored and dismantles her home just for something to do. He might be doing it as an act of revenge for having been locked up for some time, too. 

It doesn't matter. Reasons are all the same to her. 

It's not like he's _looking_ for anything. If he were, he could save some time simply by asking. The chances of actually getting it would be in his favor, just so she wouldn't have to deal with the slamming of cabinet doors or the shattering of glass objects.

She doesn't _care_ about the destruction or the snooping, but she'd rather do without the noise. At least Colin has the decency to be quiet or not around when a new hobby has taken hold of him.

As it is, she finds it difficult to move around the Greywaren when he's determined to be a nuisance. She found it cute in the beginning, the way he was begging for her attention, but no longer.

Perhaps a dog trainer would be a solution, too. The collar she put on him only worked for a while, when Colin was still trying out his "powers of persuasion." The boy had been more willing to listen then, but it was likely he only played along because it gained him leniency. 

Now that he's getting used to his newly acquired freedoms, he likes to test their boundaries. And Piper's patience.

She might be coming to regret her decision of taking him under her wing. Apparently the novelty of his power is wearing off for her, too. She has half a mind to gag him and throw him back into his cage. Perhaps he might learn to behave again if she lets him rot there for a week or three. Though somehow Piper doubts the boy can be taught any kinds of manners outside the bedroom.

Not that he has many inside of it, either.

When it's the master bedroom's turn to be terrorized, he makes an approving sound upon spotting Piper on the bed and drops his pants faster than she can return to ignoring him. Apparently her presence has given him some new ideas of what to do in the room beside trash it, because he takes his dick out of his boxers and strokes himself leisurely.

The gesture is both crude and adorable in a way - a Pavlovian reaction to seeing her. Though drooling would have been fine, too. Piper is not that picky.

Okay, that's a lie; she is. And he is not her pick today, sorry love. Toodles.

Unfortunately, for all his creating-something-out-of-nothing abilities, he can't hear the one-sided conversation going on in her head and act accordingly. 

Though even if he could, he'd probably still be shoving his dick in her face.

"Get that dirty thing out of my sight," she says and brushes him off without lifting her eyes from her magazine. "I'm not in the mood for you."

Not that it does any good when he's already made up his mind. She could have guessed he would rub himself against her dismissive hand. He'd probably continue until she either changes her mind or does physical violence.

"I'm warning you, darling," she says nonchalantly as she takes her hand back and flips a page, "if you can't listen, I'll have your little dicklet chopped off and fed to you before I lock you back into your cage and throw away the key."

He sucks in a breath as if that threat hurt, but going by the fact that he squeezes his testicles upon hearing it, she supposes it rather turns him on. "You have quite a dirty mouth on you, babe," he says and the quirk to his lips is more than audible. "I like that. Goes well with my dick, don't you think?"

Piper clicks her tongue and pinches the tip of his penis when it makes no move to disappear from her sight. "I just touched up my lipstick. If you so much as come close to ruining it, I'll bite your thing off."

"Harsh," he hisses and thrusts against her fingers, not at all put off by her warning. "I don't mind a bit of teeth, if that's what gets you to blow me. Just imagine how good your lipstick would make my dick look."

"You're missing my point, sweetheart, which is this: forget it."

He takes her hand in both of his, trapping it against his insistent erection. "Pretty please? I'm begging here," he says as he continues to abuse her extremity to get himself off.

"As I recall, begging takes more than just saying 'please'. You might want to start by kneeling."

"If that's all," he says, but instead of sinking to the floor in front of her, he shuffles onto the bed, hooks his arms around her legs and flips her onto her back. She frowns up at him, ready to thwack him with her rolled-up magazine. "Don't mind me. You can continue reading if you want."

He slides her pencil skirt up to her waist and dips between her thighs, nudging her pussy with his nose, before setting his mouth against it. 

Her hips twitch, seeking to rub his face harder against her core. If he's so eager for a taste, why shouldn't she let him have it?

His breath is hot against her even through the lace. He runs his knuckles lightly over her mound, and trace the skin just outside the elastic bands. It strikes her as odd that he would badger her for oral sex one moment, then all but offer it to her himself. Perhaps he expects a little quid pro quo. She might be amenable to considering it, but only after he has delivered.

Remembering the sensations his searing tongue could be giving her, she clicks her tongue again and slips off her underwear.

He laughs to himself a bit, as though he considers this a victory, something he has manipulated her into. By all means, let him think that. As long as he goes down on her, she's willing to let him think any number of things.

Her breath hitches when he drags his tongue across her and again when he drags it through her folds, lapping and sucking up her essence. He adds his fingers to the fun, slicking first one finger, then another, before sliding them both into her.

Just when she's relaxed and taking his attention for granted, he stops eating her out and draws her hips flush with his.

Her head presses back into the mattress as he sinks into her, and her fingers claw into the sheets, although they had better claw his skin to shreds for this. He doesn't grin as saucily when his tongue is working her open.

She slaps him.

The sound is loud and satisfying, but he just keeps grinning at her.

"Entirely worth it, babe," he says, and leans over her, one elbow braced against the mattress, the other hooked around her leg, keeping it angled so he can slide deeper into her.

It feels nice enough, but she's not going to let a half-grown runt like him dictate the pace.

She's given him enough of her attention already. Time to take it back. So she unbuttons her blouse and edges her head off the side of mattress. With her head dangling like this, she can watch herself in the full-length on her wardrobe as she brushes her fingers down her neck and over the slopes of her breasts.

Instead of following her line of sight, he focuses on her exposed throat and sets his lips against it. Piper is not fond of lovebites, so before he can mar her skin in any way, she grabs a fistful of his fine hair and rips his head back.

This time, he notices what she's looking at. He catches her eyes in the mirror and seems to be immediately smitten. Whether with her image or his own, doesn't matter. He leans back, watching himself slide in and out of her.

That's her chance. She grabs his shoulders and reverses their positions. Now she's on top and doesn't have to look at herself from upside down. Oh yes, this is definitely better.

He tries to strain against her, but she's leaning her weight on his chest and he doesn't have much in the way of leverage. She slaps him again for being such an unruly plaything, and once more for good luck. He hisses and his eyelids flutter, but stops struggling so much. Instead, he grips her hips and grinds her against him.

She lets it happen, more interested in keeping up a good appearance. Her hair is a little tousled, thanks to him, but at least her makeup is still on point. She's beginning to feel a little hot, though, so she strips off her blazer and her blouse. That way she doesn't have to worry about sweat stains anymore.

He seems to understand this is an invitation and reaches towards her breasts. She doubts that he can appreciate how well her bra compliments her skirt, but it doesn't matter so long as she can appreciate it. She kneads her breasts with his hands, because there's some pleasing symmetry in it and because she feels it straight in her core when his fingers brush her nipples.

Divorcing her gaze from her own reflection, she slides it down to him, just as she guides one of his hands to her pussy. Staring just as meaningfully back at her, he withdraws his hand slowly and flicks his tongue over the tip of his thumb.

Piper can't help the pleased sound that escapes her when he touches his thumb to her clit. He looks entirely too smug about that, even with his gaze heavy like that. So Piper rides him in earnest and looks smug in turn when he starts to curl inward and bite his lip in desperation.

He knows that when he comes before she does, there won't be any playtime for him for a while. Which, incredibly enough, is a threat that actually works. This boy seems to love sex more than anything else in his life.

Which makes teasing him all the more fun.

Once she's taken her pleasure of him, she lets him slide out of her. The whine coming out of him is extra delicious. But he won't let her go far. His fingers are curved over her ass, and he holds her still while he's rubbing himself against her.

In the mirror, she can see that her face is sporting a healthy flush now, but to her dismay she realizes she must have gnawed off some of her lipstick without noticing.

She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her.

"Do you see what you've done now?" she asks. He's grinning stupidly despite the fingers she's digging into his cheeks. "You've ruined my lipstick after all."

"Sweet," he says, "that means you can suck me off now without having to worry about it anymore."

"You little..." She narrows her eyes at him. 

"C'mon, babe, it's my birthday."

"It was your birthday last week," Piper remarks drily. She hadn't believed it then and is no more inclined to believe it now. He's just trying to use this fact to curry favors.

His grin is all teeth this time. "Every day is my birthday when it involves my dick in your mouth."

"Charming."

"I know, right?" His thumb traces her lower lip and his eyes become distant, as though he's already imagining her blowing him. "There's nothing more magical."

"Keep up the flattery and I might consider it," she says, tucking her hair behind her ear. There's not much to consider, but she likes flattery, so why not let him think it will get him anywhere just to keep it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
